


Ender Love

by TheJacer245



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Dom/sub, Enderwoman, F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Femdom, Hypnotism, Large Breasts, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Minecraft, smother, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJacer245/pseuds/TheJacer245
Summary: Sorry for the sloppy writing, this is my first work.
Relationships: Enderman (Minecraft)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ender Love

It is sunset on the second night in a Minecraft world, you have not found any sheep nor spiders to make a bed from. You have a small cobblestone shed and a stone sword and iron pick to go mining beneath your house to pass the night away. Not too far down, you fall into a mineshaft next to a chest with a mine-cart. As you loot it, you hear a voice behind you. 

"Hello, (Y/N)," a sweet, soft, and oddly resounding female voice said. 

You do not turn around, a hand drops onto your shoulder, and you feel the female thing's hot breath rolling down your neck. She was intentionally breathing down your body. Was she ... it... attempting to seduce you?

"How do you know my name? What are you?", you then turn around as she speaks with that hypnotic voice that sends aroused shivers down your spine, and all the way down to your pants. 

"I know a lot of things about you, (Y/N). More than you would know", the creature seductively says, breathing lightly on your ear and caressing you as she speaks. Then, she whispers quietly to you, "Do you want to see me now, (Y/N)?"

At this point, your whole body shudders and trembles as this creature with the voice of a goddess lightly starts licking the back of your neck, and slowly tracing one of her hands down the front of your body to where her hand stops as it reaches your now rock-hard cock. She starts licking and breathing more potently as your cock swells to an even larger length. 

Suddenly, she turns you around and you see... not an enderman, but instead an enderWOMAN. This you can obviously tell because of many reasons (her large ass, her perky smile, her large tits, her seductive purring voice, and her slender fingers and legs in position with her cocked hips). Although you two were already pretty close to one another, there was still a small bit of personal space between the enderwoman and you. She slowly walks that distance (about a foot) and is soon right in front of you, your face on levels with her large exposed breasts. She takes one more step forward, and now your face is buried in her chest. You start to struggle and thrash around to get out. Then, you hear a voice. Hers.

"Shhh. No need to thrash, (Y/N), everything is fine. Just go to sleep. Sleep," the hypnotic voice says, as you suddenly feel a wave of sleepiness wash over you in time with her hypnotic words.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈Later≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

You wake up in a dark room.

You try to get up, but you find yourself chained on top of a table. As you adjust, you realize that you have no clothes on. As you realize this, the enderwoman opens a door and struts in.

"Hello again, (Y/N), so good to see you're awake. So many don't wake up. You're quite strong.", she says, more to herself than to you.

"Get me off this table and give me my clothes, witch!", you scream at her, at which she looks hurt.

"I'm sure you don't want that, do you, (Y/N)?", she whispers as she slides onto the table in between your legs. Seeing your already-hard cock, she says "No, I don't think you do" with a triumphant purr. 

She then continues moving upwards along you until her face is right above yours and her hot, alluring breath right on your face. Then, she moves back down to your twitching cock and grabs it with unnecessary force. You arch your back in pain... and a bit of pleasure. She starts to stroke it, slowly at first, but really picking up speed to the point where you can barely hold it in. She takes note of that, and stops abruptly, leaving you wanting it even more now. She cracks a smile, lowers her mouth to right above your member and breathes on it to make it harder and longer than it was before. Then, the hypnotic creature hovering over your dick plunged her open mouth down and swallowed it whole, then started sucking as if to suck it right off. Again, you arch your back in pleasure as you are now on the brink of cumming. You reach your climax, yet she takes it all in and then steps off.

"So, what should I do next?", she says to you with a gleam in her eyes.

"Let me go?", you pant hopefully.

"No, I think I'll...", she teleports right on top of you and sits her plump ass right on your face. You thrash and struggle, although still expecting to be hypnotized by her soothing voice, but after ten seconds of fighting, nothing happens. You stop, and all is still, save for a rumbling in the enderwoman's stomach. Your eyes widen and your mouth falls open in disbelief as you can't believe what she is about to do. That was a mistake, you don't close your mouth or nostrils. There is a louder rumbling, and then... BRBRBTTTTTT!!! The smell of her nauseous fart crashes over you, overwhelmingly gassy. It sends a wave of pleasure through you. But that can't be right, could it? You could've sworn that less than a minute ago, you hated this. But, now you didn't. In fact, you were now LOVING this. Suddenly, the realization hits you. Her farts were ALSO hypnotizing you. Your thoughts were interrupted by a second, louder rumble.

GRRRRBLBRBRBRBBBRRBRBRBGRBLGBRBL...BRBRBBRBRBRBRBRBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT

Your mouth and nose still open, you inhaled and ate every last bit of that gross fart. By now, you didn't know your name, where you were, only that you are now a slave to the goddess above you.


End file.
